


[podfic] the desert is cruel, the desert is kind

by AlexSeanchai, reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dreamscapes, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Podfic, pre-Rise of Skywalker, schrodinger's incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-04 00:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/pseuds/AlexSeanchai, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: "Get out of myhead," Rey says, fury restrained.(He won't. She's counting on it.)





	[podfic] the desert is cruel, the desert is kind

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the desert is cruel, the desert is kind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110760) by [AlexSeanchai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/pseuds/AlexSeanchai). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)   
 ****

 **Warnings:** Dreamscapes, Force Bond (Star Wars), pre-Rise of Skywalker

 **Length:**  00:07:57

 **Download Link:**  You can download/stream this  **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_the%20desert%20is%20cruel,%20the%20desert%20is%20kind_.mp3)**  (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
